My Sacrifice
by ReyZel616
Summary: Hydra has been laying low for months after the events of Sokovia. They've been hiding their true plans, the question is will they succeed this time? And what have they kept in hiding? Pietro Maximoff x OC
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys! so as you can see i started another fanfiction (although i haven;t finished my prior ones yet). However let's see how this goes. If i get a good response and if you're all interested in the way this fic is turning out then i'll continue. If the response isn't what i was lloking for, then we'll see what happens. Luv ya! Happy Reading ;)**_

Wanda kept thrashing in her bed as the terror continued in her sleep. Sweat coated her body and her whole body tensed as she relived the moment during the battle in Sokovia, the moment she felt her brother's heart stop beating. That all too familiar feeling of her heart ripping and breaking into a million pieces struck her once more.

She woke up screaming like how she had done the entire three weeks after the battle… but this was the first time in months she screamed herself awake. Something was different, something was wrong. She sat up on her bed as she tried to piece together what she just felt.

No, it had been months; that's impossible.

"Wands." Someone knocked on the door. When she gave permission for them to enter the Vision was at the doorway, the only other Avenger who was staying on the same floor of the tower.

"I am sorry if I alarmed you." Wanda apologized.

"You were having a nightmare and you released your power once you awoke. Do not apologize for something completely normal." He said. "Also do not be surprised if anyone else comes to see you. If you'd like I can tell them all is well."

"I think I need to speak with everyone." Wanda spoke.

"For what?" he asked as she stood on her feet. She looked out the window and tried to find the words to describe what she had felt moments prior.

"I don't know if I'm going crazy… but I think my brother is alive."


	2. Chapter 1- March 23, 2003

Eye contact. Although she hated making it, she forced herself to look into the eyes of her opponent. Her hands were up, her whole body sweaty and sore, she bit down on the plastic mouth guard protecting her teeth, but most of all she never broke eye contact.

"Tayen, we're not getting any younger. Make a move." Her Sensei ordered as he brought the end of his bokken down on the wood floor.

She panicked and pursued her partner. She jabbed and her easily blocked it. Before his elbow could really hit her in the face, she put her palm to it and pushed it away to straighten his arm. As she twisted it, she almost went down on her knee to break the arm but she stopped herself before that could happen.

"Nice work Tay. Just sharpen the twist a little before you go down on your knee." Sensei instructed. "Next."

Tayen took a seat and let the next person up to have their chance.

"Hey." Someone tapped her shoulder. Tayen turned to see Kurt, scrawny little blue belt who always finds ways to annoy her purposely.

"Good job. How'd you get his arm to bend like that?"

"If you paid attention to Sensei you would know." She answered after spitting out her mouth guard.

"Sorry, but you're like a natural at this. Maybe you could show me how to do those maneuvers." He pleaded.

"Kurt, you're a belt level higher than me. I can't teach you jack since we aren't learning the same stuff."

Kurt just gave his usual response. He scoffed and scooched away from her out of annoyance.

"Line up!" Sensei yelled. All of the students scrambled to get to their position to end the class.

"You guys are 10-13 years-old. The amount of energy you bring to this class never ceases to amaze me." He said just before he dismissed the students.

"So are you throwing a party or something?" Dennis asked as they walk home together.

"Doubt it, but come over for dinner if you want to see a small celebration."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't 13 an age to celebrate or whatever?" her neighbour asked.

"I'm not Jewish, so no." she laughed as they started to part ways.

"Okay, I'll see about dinner." Dennis agreed as he waved goodbye. Tayen waved back and entered her house.

"I'm home!" she called out as she threw her duffel bag by the stairs. Tayen stopped dead in her tracks, something wasn't right. Usually she would hear something going on around the house, like her dog Buttons walking around, her dad talking on the phone, her mom cooking, even her brother Greg shredding on his guitar. Today there was nothing, it was too quiet.

"Hello?" she called again hoping that she would hear some sort of movement.

Nothing.

She decided to do something she rarely ever did at home and kept to the training sessions her father had, use her powers. She closed her eyes and took a breath, focusing on her field of auric vision and expanding it. Tayen's power allowed her to sense a living person's spirit from anywhere depending on how hard she tried. As she felt her power expand she spotted one light flicker in her kitchen, but it wasn't anyone she recognised.

"Why don't you find out who it is Tay?" a voice called out. Tayen opened her eyes and saw a man standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He looked her dead in the eye and smiled.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Tayen. I just want to talk." He said with a thick accent.

"So talk." She snapped without moving.

"Feistier than I expected, but I suppose that will come to good use." he chuckled as he took a step closer and went to reach behind him. The minute Tayen heard the click of his finger touching his gun she ran. She ran up the stairs three at a time and threw a few things behind her to slow him down and distract him. She dove forward at the top and felt the bullet graze the back of her calves. She had no time for pain, so she rolled onto her feet and bolted to the master bedroom hoping she could escape through the back window. She was ready to jump to save her life, just like her father had always warned her.

' _Your power is a valuable one, which is why you have to be careful. Be ready to run when you have to.'_

She was prepared to take that lead of faith and run wherever she could, but she could have never prepared herself for what she saw in the room. Blood stains covered the walls and the mangled bodies of her family members lay on the floor. Her mom was almost unrecognizable because of the blood that smeared her face. Her brother/ what was left of him was faced down and his severed limbs surrounded him. Her father was leaned against the wall, gunshot wounds peppered his body but he still managed to hold a weapon. Tayen forced herself to focus and run, grabbing what was in her father's hand for protection and at the same time tried not to slip on the floor. As footsteps started getting closer Tayen managed to shove the window open and climb out. Without thinking she sprung off the roof and landed right on her feet. She ignored the pain that shot up her legs and just kept running.

Her lungs were burning and her legs felt like they could fly off at any moment, but she kept going. She ran into the school grounds hoping she could run into the trees for safety. When she got behind the school building she slowed down and looked back.

Clear. Nobody and nothing was chasing her. She looked down to see what she had grabbed before running out of her house. To her surprise it was her father's knife still in its sheath, he never took it off of him. Tayen quickly shoved in her pocket and kept an eye out for anyone around her.

She walked backward towards the trees… and bumped into someone. She turned to see a tall figure dressed in all black and wearing a mask. Before Tayen could scream another figure behind her covered her nose and mouth with a handkerchief, forcing her to inhale the chemicals needed to knock her out. Before she blacked out the last thing she saw was a tag on the man in front of her. _Hydra._

 ** _Hey guys! Just so you know, the first two chapters are back story, then the story pretty much begins at chapter three. Luv you all! Happy Reading ;)_**


	3. Chapter 2- March 23, 2013

"She's refusing treatment, doctor!" one of the assistants called out.

"Give her the serum." Doctor Kogen ordered. Without another word three assistants walked up to the table. One held the head down, another held the back down. The one holding the syringe moved the hair out of the way so they could access the back of the neck. They inserted the needle carefully and injected the serum into the patients spine, calming the patient down allowing the workers to continue what they were doing.

"Read over the patient's profile again. I feel like we missed something." Dr. Kogen requested to the surgeon beside him.

"Patient 'Luma'. Former Identity: Tayenna Campbell, or Tayen. Age: 23. Born: March 23, 1990 and she was brought to the facility on March 23, 2003. She is what is known as a 'spiria'. They have the ability to sense any living spirits in a room or further depending on their state. She, in particular, has the ability to view all a person's memories from a single touch, or a person's make-up with a taste of their body fluid; we've found that blood works best."

"Make-up?"

"Strengths, weaknesses, personality, likes, dislikes, etc."

"Ah, continue."

"Although she's been here for ten years, we still need to control her, and sometimes restrain her, ourselves. The only thing that has kept her with us is the mind serum that was developed six years ago. Even then she needs a dose every 36-48 hours, otherwise she will need to be physically restrained."

"Her weapon preference?"

"She came with skills in hand- to- hand combat. However she grew accustomed to a katana or a double edged spear that can detach. Although she does have remarkable skills with long range weapons." The surgeon said, making the doctor chuckle.

"We've made the perfect weapon but don't know how ot control it."

"On the contrary Dr. Kogen, we have used her for several mission. She has helped to infiltrate enemy bases by herself."

"But under the influence." The doctor snapped. The surgeon shut his mouth and let the doctor think.

"She will always see us as the enemy unless we do something. As far as she knows, we're the people who took her and killed her family."

"But we are-"

"Shut up!" Kogen hissed. "She needs contact with people other than workers of Hydra." That gave the surgeon an idea.

"Make her a part of the sceptor project. We've gotten plenty of volunteers for it. Maybe if she were to help with preparing them and seeing we aren't all evil we would gain more of her trust… well with the few that already have it."

"She trusts some workers here?" Kogen asked.

"As far as we know, just one. Dennis McKinley, a guard officer. He was her neighbour when she was young. We captured him as well, as he witnessed our act of kidnapping her. It wasn't hard for us to infiltrate his mind and get him on our side."

"They communicate?"

"During missions, yes. He's been trying to convince her to trust Hydra, but she still refused." That made Kogen laugh.

"And she trusts him?"

"More than anyone here. Researchers believe it is because of a familiar face, but there could be other reasons." Kogen nodded.

"Alright, let her be a part of the sceptor experiment. Report back to me if anything interesting happens." He ordered.

"Will do, sir." The surgeon responded as they watched the workers wheel Tayen's unconscious body back to her quarters.

Tayen was essentially held captive in a glass box. The only things that weren't glass were the floor and ceiling, but they still had cameras. She had zero privacy which made her feel like an animal at the zoo; hell her quarters were arranged like a monkey's cage at a zoo. There were nets and monkey bars to climb and build strength. The only things that made the area slightly different from a zoo were the wooden dummy in the corner, assortment of wooden weapons hanging on the rack they belonged in and the single bed in the far corner. Zero privacy allowed for zero chance to plan an escape. If she wanted to use the bathroom the guards would have to cuff her and escort her to it. The cuffs were due to one of her past attempts to escape.

When Tayen woke up from the treatment she received, and that was sure to wear off, she would train out of pure boredom. She would practise maneuvers and speed on the wooden dummy, causing her hands to partially callous.

"If you're busy I can come back." A voice said behind her as she was in the middle of the combo. She turned to see the closest thing she had standing in the glass with her.

"Hey Denny." She responded. Stupid treatment; if she wasn't drugged up she would have pounced on him, grabbed his key card and ran. That hasn't happened due to the stupid serum.

"You're getting faster, Tay." He commented. "I'd be scared to fight you."

"Yeah you better be." She huffed right before round house kicking the dummy's head off. Hydra would have to replace her dummy… again.

"What's up?" she asked as she wiped away the sweat from her forehead.

"I came to retrieve you for an experiment that's starting tomorrow. And this time, it's not on you." He explained as he took out a tablet and handed it to her. She took it and started reading.

"Doctor List wants me?" she snorted.

"That surprises you?"

"Yes, considering the lack of interest in me considering I nearly killed him."

"That was almost eight years ago. I'm sure he's forgiven you by now." Denny tried. "And even so, you're a valuable asset to Hydra in general."

"That's true." Tayen mumbled as she scrolled down to read more. She finally came across the list of applicants, maybe 60 at most.

"What's my role in all of this?" she asked.

"From what they told me, you're screening the volunteers to see if they're even eligible."

"So to test for heart conditions, genetic disorders, etc.?"

"Pretty much." He nodded. "Are you up for it?"

"Do I really have a choice?" she scoffed. Dennis laughed and patted her on the shoulder.

"Alright, I'll leave you to study and just get you tomorrow." He was about to leave when he turned around to see her. "Oh and by the way, happy birthday Tayen." And with that he walked out of the glass cage, leaving Tayen with the files on the examination tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3- Examination

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Wanda asked her twin. The two sat in an all white room alone. It looked similar to a doctor's office, but with much less supplies visible.

"No, but you want to do your part for your home right?" Pietro asked.

"Yes, but I don't know if this is the way to do that." She worried. Pietro took her hand in his and squeezed, something he did to calm her down.

"You are not alone. Remember I am with you and we are doing this for mom and dad." He assured her. That got his sister to breathe and relax her nerves. Just then the two heard a knock on the door, signaling someone was coming, and two people walked in. one was wearing scrubs, a surgical mask and held a tablet. The other looked lost, as if she didn't belong; her mud brown hair was unkept and she wore her worn out cloths as if they were the only cloths she owned.

"Pietro and Wanda Maximoff?" the girl in the mask asked. The two twins nodded and the assistant began the exam.

"My name is Dr. Saunder, this is Tayenna Campbell-"

"Tay or Tayen, whichever works for you." She interrupted.

"She will be doing the last part of the exam, but I must inform you that the procedure may be disturbing. We'll get to that when we do." She started by asking the basics. Medication? How do you feel? Are you pregnant (not that Pietro would be)? Then she did their basic physical exam.

When they were checking their vitals, Tayen looked away when it was Pietro's turn. He had to lift a little of his shirt so the doctor could check his heartbeat, but Tayen got a funny feeling when she saw that. Her only solution was to turn away when she saw the skin under the fabric.

"Okay, well everything looks good form here." Saunder said as she put on her rubber gloves. "Now comes the disturbing part." She took alcohol swabs and needles out, which only made the twins question what was going to happen. The doctor took a rubber strip.

"I need to draw blood from the both of you." She said as she prepped the needles. Both twins rolled up their sleeves and Pietro offered his arm first. Rather than filling the full tube, Dr. Saunder only filled it less than halfway. She disposed of the needle and handed the tube to Tayen. She then moved to Wanda.

"You need my blood?" Pietro asked Tayen. Her only response was a smile and a nod. When she was given the tube of Wanda's blood, that's when she decided to speak up.

"If you have a weak stomach I suggest you don't look." Tayen advised as she uncapped Pietro's tube. Both twins watched in horror and mesmerisation as Tayen tipped the blood into her mouth. She swished it around with her tongue as she let the information flow through her mind. She was surprised of how clean his blood tasted, she didn't expect Pietro to be so… pure. When she swallowed the doctor got ready to document what she needed.

"Probably the cleanest I've had today." Tayen laughed. "No use of drugs, but drinks a good amount of vodka. No heart disease, genetic disorders. He's healthy, except for the fact that he's a cocky bastard, but I knew that already." She snorted. The doctor almost smiled but tried to keep professional as she jot everything down.

"You got all of that?" Wanda questioned.

"Well I got a lot more, but that's all Dr. S needed." Tayen winked. She then uncapped Wanda's tube and did the same thing, tip it all in her mouth, swirled with her tongue then swallowed.

"Even cleaner, but that's because you don't drink as much. She wasn't lying when she said she wasn't pregnant, they are definitely twins same thing, no heart conditions, disorders or anything. She's clean." Tayen said, but tasted something. "I do taste the acif of fear and doubt. Am I right?"

"I-I was…" Wanda admitted.

"And now?" Dr. S asked. Pietro squeezed Wanda's hand as she struggled to find the words to describe how she was feeling. Tayen began to sympathize, so she stepped forward and took a seat beside Wanda.

"May I take your hand?" she asked. Wanda hesitated and looked to the doctor who nodded in approval. She gave her hand to Tayen and she covered it with her own. She took a breath before letting all of Wanda's memories run through her head. What the workers didn't know however was that whenever Tayen looks into one's memories, they also re-experience them.

Tayen saw the happy family of the Maximoff's. Little Pietro and Wanda running around and their parents watching them with joy on their faces. The four of them around a dinner table laughing at one of their dad's jokes when a bomb landed in the room. The fear and sorrow that she felt when her and her brother were trapped under the rubble for days, but waiting for the explosive in front of them to go off. Their hatred they brought to every riot they went to. And finally the nerves Wanda felt as her and Pietro waited to be examined for the experiment. When Tayen was done she didn't even realize she was crying, meaning Wanda was crying as well.

"What did you do?!" Pietro exclaimed as he saw the current state of his sister.

"She looked into your sister's memorise." Dr. Saunder tried to calm him down. "She didn't hurt her."

"If anything she hurt me." Tayen added as she wiped away her tears. When both of the girls were calmed Tayen took Wanda's hand again and looked her in the eye.

"I understand why you want to do this. I really do; you want to fight for your people. However, nobody is going to force you to do this. I'm going to be truthful here, you may die, but you will have died fighting for something you believe and personally, that's one of the best ways to go." Tayen meant every word and tried her best to send soothing feelings towards Wanda. Hopefully that would make her doubt and fear deplete.

"Okay." Wanda breathed. "I will do it."

Dr. Saunder and Tayen looked at each other and nodded.

"Good. Follow Tayen to the next stage, I have to prep for the next round of volunteers."

"It's not very welcoming and I'm sorry for that." Tayen said as she led them to their quarters. The turned a corner and she opened a door.

The room was plain; two twin beds on opposite sides, a desk and a table with two chairs.

"It's not fancy, but you should see it compared to some of the other rooms in here." She snorted.

"We signed up for this right? It's fine." Pietro said as they entered the room.

"As far as I know, the volunteers have access to the training room, common room and dining hall." Tayen explained and gestured to the cards on the table. "If I were you I would take advantage of it…"

"Because we could be dead in a few days." Wanda finished. Tayen didn't say anything; they all knew Wanda spoke the truth.

"I'll leave you two to settle in." she said before leaving their room and closing the door. She made it half way down the hall before she heard someone call her.

"Hey Tayen!"Pietro called out. "Wait!" Then he did something she didn't expect. As she was turning around he grabbed her wrist and slid his hand down to hold hers. Nobody has ever deliberately held her hand before, unless you count the orders she had to look into one's memories.

Pietro's hand, however, was warm and comforting. It was a new feeling for Tayen but she didn't reject it. When she turned to face him she got a really good look at his face. His blue eyes could have made holes in her head because they were so piercing. His facial hair suited him well although it didn't match his bleached hair. She never really noticed that all in all, Pietro was a good looking guy.

"I just- wanted to say thank you." He said.

"I was just doing my job."

"No, with what you did to may sister. I know you did that with your free will." He explained. "She was having trouble with really accepting what we volunteered for."

"To be fair, Pietro, it is hard to really accept what's going to happen." Tayen shrugged.

"I know, but-… thank you." He smiled. That's when he realized that he was still holding Tayen's hand, so he dropped it.

"Will we be seeing you?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just know they wanted me to help with this stage of the experiment." She sighed. "Maybe they'll change their mind and make me part of the whole thing."

"Okay." He nodded and Tayen saw a little sadness come to his eyes. Without really registering what she was doing, Tayen extended her hand out.

"I'll see you when I see you." She smiled. He took her hand and shook it.

Eye contact. She normal hated making it, but this time was different. She wanted to hold his gaze for as long as possible. The only time Tayen let go was when she felt a little flutter in her stomach and her heart race.

Without another word she turned and walked away. And even though her back was to him, she could still feel his eyes follow her until he couldn't see her anymore.


	5. Chapter 4- Proposal

"Seriously?" Dennis huffed as he lay on the ground. He had challenged Tayen to a sparring match… over an hour ago. Five matches later and he still couldn't beat her.

"What?"

"We're the same belt level yet you still manage to take me down in less than a minute." He explained as she helped him up. "How?"

"Well, I get a lot of spare time. I guess it's just all about practise." She shrugged as she wiped her face with a towel.

Dennis had taken Tayen out of her quarters for today, something he did on occasion but mostly done for research purposes. Did she ever realize? Yes she did.

"One more round." He challenged after Tayen sipped from her bottle.

"Are you sure? You were getting pretty sloppy after the fifth round." She smirked. His response: attack her.

He charged forward trying to get her in a headlock. She just ducked and scooped on of his legs up. From there she twisted his calf, causing Denny to go in the same direction and land on his stomach. Tayen mounted him, locked his head in an armguard and lightly squeezed. His tap out signalled her victory.

"Had enough yet?" she asked as she got off of him.

"Just help me up." He groaned. As the two began to straighten themselves out, Tayen went over to the weapons rack to grabbed her training sword.

"We're still going hand-to-hand." Denny protested.

"I know." She said as she started slicing the air in front of her. "I'm just waiting for you to catch your breath." She thrusted her weapon forward, stabbing her make-believe enemy.

"Look at you all pro with a sword." He snickered. Tayen pivoted on her toes and brought the edge down on his bicep. As he fell she nicked his calf and ended by placing the tip of the sword under his chin.

"I'd say you have a better shot against me with long-range combat." Tayen teased. Denny opened his mouth to say something but closed it once his eyes focused on something in the doorway.

"Can we help you?" he asked as he got to his feet. Tayen turned around to see Wanda and Pietro at the door as if they were observing.

"Sorry, we were just exploring more of the facility." Wanda apologized.

"Ah, you're some of the volunteers right? You got here a few days ago." Denny realized.

"And apparently we're able to walk around." Pietro said. Although Tayen was putting her sword away and her back was to him she could still feel his eyes on her.

"Well you'll be working with us a lot so you should get familiar with the area… if you live that is." Tayen spun around and smacked him in the back of the head after he said that. The twins however just laughed and walked towards the mats.

"Do you think you can teach us a few moves?" Pietro asked Tayen. She saw Wanda's mouth twitch into a smirking smile for a split second, but she waved it off.

"Depends." Tayen answered. "How comfortable are you with being thrown around?"

"If it's not for battle and for training purposes, I'm okay with it."

"Good. You might want to shed off a layer, it's going to get pretty hot." She said before she registered those words. Pietro just laughed and she heard him mutter a little "I bet."

"Come, I can teach you some other stuff." Denny told Wanda as he led her to the target area of the room.

Tayen was wrapping her knuckles when she started to focus on Pietro. He swiftly stripped off his sweater and threw it to the side before stretching his upper body. She observed how toned his muscles on his back and shoulders were. When he faced her she suddenly realized how she must've looked; all sweaty, her ponytail barely holding her hair back.

"Come, you should wrap your hands before we get started." She snapped herself out of distraction. She handed him the bands and tried to hold in her laugh as he tried to figure out how to wrap his knuckles properly.

"Here." She took a band from him and began to wrap his knuckled. Every now and then his fingers would graze the back of her hand. Tayen couldn't figure out whether it was his warmth, the smooth yet calloused parts of his skin, or maybe even the length of his fingers, but Tayen was just really fascinated by Pietro's hands.

"I think we're ready to start." He interrupted her thoughts. Tayen didn't even realize that she was practically stroking her thumb along the skin of his palm.

"R-right." she said and dropped his hands. She took a few steps away to give him some space. "So did you have anything in mind? Or did you just want me to show you something?"

"What's the fasted way to take someone down?" he asked.

"That would be sweeping out the legs." She stepped forward. "Grab my shirt with both of your hands." He struggled to find a place to grab her, so she took his hands and placed them to grab close to the neck of her shirt… just barely grabbing her boobs.

"Okay, I'm going to grab your wrists, pull you in and step behind you. Then I'll lunge forward and push you with my shoulder, but sweep my right leg back to take you down." She explained.

"Will it hurt?"

"Only if you don't keep your head from touching the ground." Without any warning she did exactly what she said she would do, taking him down on his back. At the last second she stumbled her footing and almost landed on top of him, but she regained herself before she did. Pietro looked at her in astonishment of how swiftly she took him down.

"Whoa I wasn't expecting that."

"You didn't see that coming?" she laughed and helped him up.

"Actually, no." he chuckled. "Show me again."

"You have to grab my shirt again first." Pietro obeyed and Tayen began the maneuver step by step and explained at the same time. When it came to the actual take down, Pietro grabbed her wrist causing him to bring her down with him and she landed on him.

"Hey you aren't supposed to do that." She laughed and sat up.

"You didn't see that coming?" he teased. She laughed again and let go of him, putting her hands on his abs without realizing. When she realized what was happening, she was straddling Pietro with her hands on his abs and his were on her hips. The two looked at each other for a bit… in that position before they came back to reality.

"It's your turn to take me down." She said as she got to her feet. She helped him up and took a hold of his shirt. She looked up at him and did something she normally hated to do but didn't mind with him, make eye contact.

Ivan Sonnata, one of the main researchers of Patient Luma as well as Dr. Kogen's main assistant, ran through the halls of the facility with his findings in his hand. He searched for Dr. Kogen, wanting to speak with him urgently.

"Dr. Sonnata, are you alright?" Marie asked him just before he was about to bump into her.

"Have you seen Dr. Kogen at all" he huffed.

"I believe he's speaking with Dr. List at the moment." She said.

"Perfect. Where are they?"

"Dr. List's office in the east wing."

Ivan quickly mumbled a thank you and ran to find the two doctors. He had made a break though in the Luma case. He just needed the approval of both doctors for him to continue researching. As he neared the office, he slowed down and composed himself before stepping in.

"Dr. Kogen?"

"Ivan, I'm sure whatever you have to tell me can wait." Kogen responded as he inspected the mind serum tubes.

"Sir, I know I've never given the best incites, but this time I can promise that you'll want to speak with me on the Luma case." Ivan sped through.

"Dr." List said. "We will continue this again, I believe it really is urgent."

"Sir, with all due respect, you want to hear this too. It involves your scepter experiment." That statement was what got both leaders to completely stop what they were doing. They set down what was in their hands and turned to Ivan.

"What's going on Ivan?" Kogen questioned. Ivan turned on the tablet he had and accessed the surveillance files.

"Take a look for yourselves." He said as he turned the screen so they could see. Ivan was showing them surveillance footage dated two days ago, yesterday and today. All the footage showed Luma, but accompanied by the same two people. If they hadn't known of Luma's case then the three could have easily been mistaken as workers at the facility, or friends. Dr. Kogen took the tablet and tried to locate the importance of this footage.

"Incredible right?" Ivan smiled. The two doctors were still looking at the footage.

"Dr. Sonnata, what are we looking at here?" Kogen demanded as if he received useless information like always.

"Do you notice anything different, sir?" Ivan asked.

"I see that she's interacting with the two same people in each scenario."

"Shes starting to trust other people, more precisely the Maximoff twins."

"Are they a part of the experiment?" List asked.

"Yes, your experiment. And I encourage the both of you to allow Luma to stay a part of this experiment."

"Sonnata, I know you're trying to build up a climax, but just get to the point." Kogen bluntly said. Ivan then took the tablet to reveal the dates and times of the footage.

"Each scenario is five hours apart at least. One is even the next day." He explained. Then Dr. Kogen slowly began to understand.

"The mind serum." He looked down at the tubes on the table.

"Her last does was given over 66 hours ago and she is still managing to go along her day without fighting us." Ivan concluded. The doctors continued to observe Luma's actions on the screen. She looked comfortable, almost happy.

"Remarkable." Kogen gasped as he further examined Luma's calming behaviour. "What do you propose?"

"Keep Luma on the scepter experiment." Ivan pleaded. "It's clear that the interaction with the twins is key to keep her on our side."

"Even so, I want her in check at all times." List demanded. "This girl is a spiria, and there's no way of telling what she can do when she has to opportunity to bond."


End file.
